1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carriage for agricultural implements and, in particular, to a reversible plow for deep furrow plowing.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Deep furrow plows have been used for a number of decades, particularly in the Western United States, to break up hard pan and improve the irrigation of arid soils. These plows are used at depths up to six feet, and have varied in complexity from single plow assemblies of a single mouldboard, plowshare and landside to two plow assemblies, mounted inverted to each other on a single plow bar which can be rotated to reverse the plow position, side-to-side. The reversible plows have the ability to return down the furrow, thus permitting plowing a field with a single furrow, simply by reversing the plow position and returning down the furrow. This, of course, also requires wheel lift means to reverse the positions of the wheels at either side of the plow between furrow wheel and land wheel positions. Previous plows have required considerable manual adjustment of the wheel lift system to reverse the position of the wheels, and have thus lost much of the advantage of the reversible plow design.